


it's like that one rolling stones song

by jive



Series: putting the 'want' in 'wanton' [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Role Reversal, Topping from the Bottom, Virginity Kink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: The tortuous song-and-dance between them continues for a while longer. Truth be told, Gabriel is honestly surprised a little at himself for his own patience. After being taunted by Jack for so many weeks — dangling his status as an unclaimed anduntouchedomega in front of Gabriel like a carrot on a stick only to pull it just out of reach — he would have thought that he'd given up by now.Or, at the very least, done what Jack had suggested Gabriel do to him on that first night:“Just take it.”Omega Jack Morrison continues to be full of surprises for Alpha Gabriel Reyes.





	it's like that one rolling stones song

**Author's Note:**

> You can't always get what you want.

The tortuous song-and-dance between them continues for a while longer. Truth be told, Gabriel is honestly surprised a little at himself for his own patience. After being taunted by Jack for so many weeks — dangling his status as an unclaimed and _untouched_ omega in front of Gabriel like a carrot on a stick only to pull it just out of reach — he would have thought that he'd given up by now.

Or, at the very least, done what Jack had suggested Gabriel do to him on that first night: “ _Just take it_.”

But while Gabriel does want to be Jack's first, he doesn't want it to be under those kinds of circumstances. Sure, Jack gave the okay for him to do so, inviting Gabriel to just push right in when he can take no more of Jack's torment, but Gabriel's pride won't allow him to throw in the towel so easily. Call him a romantic, or just a typical alpha if you want — or, you know, a normal and considerate human being according to Gabriel — but he doesn't like the idea of taking Jack by force. He wants Jack to offer himself up to him willingly, to beat Jack at his own game, and take that haughty omega — one that he loves dearly no matter how much of a little shit he can be sometimes — down a peg or two.

Anything less would feel like a hollow victory.

Gradually, Gabriel gets better at playing Jack's little bedroom games. He finds himself able to endure longer, put up with more of Jack's sneaky antics, and even get Jack to orgasm on a few occasions — although Gabriel always orgasmed before then and also only because Jack sat on his face and told Gabriel to clean up the mess he made of Jack's “pretty hole”. The light at the end of the tunnel seems closer, and while Gabriel is very much looking forward to reaching the finish line, he can't find it in himself to say that the time he spent in the bedroom at Jack's mercy has been anything less than enjoyable.

Nevertheless, things come to a head eventually. After almost a month of Gabriel indulging Jack in his bedroom shenanigans, Jack throws yet another curveball at him one evening during a rather heated make-out session with Jack in his lap, grinding his clothed ass against Gabriel's equally-clothed erection.

“Hey,” Jack murmurs as he pulls his lips away from Gabriel's own, “So I was thinking about the whole ‘letting you fuck me’ thing…”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asks, doing his best to tear his mind away from the way his cock is throbbing so insistently beneath Jack's ass, begging for direct contact. “What about it?”

“Well…” Jack begins slowly, shifting from his position in Gabriel's lap and getting up onto his knees. With a gentle but firm hand, Jack pushes Gabriel backward, making him lean back some, propping himself on his elbows while Jack straddles one of his thighs. The hand shakes down from Gabriel's chest, fingers dancing lower until it reaches the swell in the front of Gabriel's pants and strokes tauntingly at the hard length through the heavy fabric. “I really wanna take this big cock of yours in me, but I'm kinda scared, you know?”

“Scared?” Gabriel’s eyebrows raise considerably. Jack Morrison is rarely, if ever, scared by anything. A nagging voice inside of Gabriel's head tells him to be on his guard; the tone of voice Jack is sporting now is only ever used when his usual mischief is about to happen.

“Yeah, I mean… Your dick is just so _big_ ,” Jack says, sounding almost as if in awe when he gives Gabriel's cock a squeeze for emphasis. “And my hole, well... I'm scared it won't fit! That it's gonna hurt when you finally fuck me...” Jack finishes with an almost whine, squirming slightly in place,and blinking at Gabriel almost coquettishly. He drops his shoulders, curling slightly in himself and making his body — not much different in size and bulk than Gabriel's own — appear smaller and more vulnerable… _more omega-like_.

Warning klaxons sound in Gabriel's head. ‘ _It's a trap_ ,’ his brain screams, ‘ _He's setting up a trap!’_

“I'm not an animal, Jack,” Gabriel replies, schooling his tone to sound more appalled than anything else, and doing his best to look it as well. He is far too used to these kinds of tactics to be phased or show any evidence of his suspicion in his expressions. “I'm gonna prepare you properly. I've got lube and condoms in the drawer.”

At that, Jack reaches over to the nightstand, fishing out the aforementioned lube and condoms, both still in sealed, intact boxes just waiting to be opened. Jack looks down at them carefully for a few seconds, before peering at Gabriel through his lashes. “What about prep for, well… _you know_ , to clean things out first?” Jack’s voice drops to a bashful murmur, and a small blush dusts his cheeks as he looks away.

Gabriel fights _hard_ to not roll his eyes. He also fights the slight urge to gag a little. Jack is definitely trying too hard to play the role of insecure and shy omega — something Gabriel has no desire for and almost insulted that Jack assumes he'd be weak to — so much so that Gabriel sincerely wonders if Jack truly thinks Gabriel is going to buy the act. “I have stuff in the bathroom for that,” he answers, “Good to use whenever you're ready.”

“O-Okay…” Jack replies quietly, still keeping up with the meek omega facade. He takes a deep breath as if to bolster some confidence before leaning down to kiss Gabriel once more. The boxes of lube and condoms drop to the bed as he sneaks his hand under the hem of Gabriel's shirt and runs his it over the firm flesh of Gabriel's stomach hidden beneath the dark fabric. Gabriel does the same with Jack, hand rubbing at the dip of Jack's back and caressing the warm skin there with his gun-calloused fingers.

Before long, the both of them are down to their underwear, still moaning against each other's lips as they continue to kiss and grind like overexcited teenagers. Gabriel’s hand dips below the waistband of Jack's boxer-briefs, and the contact makes Jack pull away as if shocked.

“Ah, Gabe,” he gasps, reaching back to take hold of Gabriel's wrist and remove the offending hand from his underwear. “I was also thinking…”

“Hmm?”

“I'm not your first omega, right?” Jack asks, hesitant and unsure.

The question throws Gabriel off, to say the least, though he continues to remain on alert as to what sneaky thing Jack might be up to now. “No, Jack, you're not,” he frowns. He doesn't quite know where this conversation is leading, truth be told, and despite how honest as he's being about it, he has the sinking feeling that lying wouldn't change the outcome.

“So you've… done this before, then?”

“Yeah, I have,” Gabriel nods. He waits for a moment, trying to read Jack as best he can through expression and body language beyond the ‘typical omega’ facade, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to reach any sort of conclusion or tell what Jack is planning. “Where are you going with this?” he finally decide to ask.

“Well, seeing as how you're so experienced with fucking... I was thinking about how you've probably never bottomed before, and how it's unfair that you get to say that it's not gonna hurt when you've never been in my position...” Jack responds, peering shyly at Gabriel through his lashes once more. His lower lip juts out slightly, as if pouting. “I mean, why don't I get to fuck you first?! I don't want my first time to hurt, and if you can teach me how to fuck you and not make it hurt, then I won't have to worry, right?”

And so, it all becomes clear to Gabriel. This is what Jack had been setting up for: one last insult to injury, so-to-speak, to Gabriel's alpha pride before he finally lets Gabriel have what he's been wanting for so long. A small sigh escapes Gabriel as he pins Jack with a steady gaze.

“So you wanna fuck me first, is that it?” Gabriel asks, unable to keep the irritation from leaking into his voice.

Jack answers with a nod, eyes almost doe-like in appearance as he lets out a quiet, “Yeah.”

Gabriel does little more than stare at Jack for a few moments more, contemplating the best course of action. Jack stares right back, occasionally looking away as if the prolonged eye contact makes him uncomfortable.

Eventually, Gabriel answers with a “Fine, I'll let you fuck me, then,” if only to get things moving, and to make Jack stop the incessant squirming he had been doing the entire time, shifting his body in way he probably thinks is cute and omega-like, but in actuality just creeps Gabriel out. “But you have to promise me- give me your word, that you're gonna let me fuck you right after.”

“Scout's honor,” Jack replies.

Gabriel gives a hollow laugh at that as he climbs off the bed, “Don't give me that shit. You never were a scout. Promise me you'll agree to the conditions, Jackie.”

“I promise,” Jack snickers, holding his hands up in the air to show that none of his fingers are crossed. “You let me fuck you first, and I'll return the favor, Gabi.”

A snorting huff is the only reply Jack gets from Gabriel before he disappears into the bathroom, grabbing the box off of the counter before the door clicks shut behind him.

Gabriel emerges several minutes later — he's not sure how long, but it can't have been more than a half-hour — looking not much different than he did before. The only visible change is his lack of underwear and minute hitch in his gait — which Jack only notices because he knows Gabriel's mannerisms so well — as he makes his way back into the bed. Jack visibly perks up, beaming as Gabriel sits across from him atop the clean sheets.

“Well?” Gabriel asks, “I'm good to go. Are you?”

“Yup!” Jack beams, maneuvering his now-completely-naked body across the bed to kneel besides Gabriel.

A small sigh escapes Gabriel as he rearranges the pillows at the head of the bed. “You know what you're doing?” he peers briefly over his shoulder to look at Jack as he smoothes out the towel on the bed.

“Isn't the point of this that you'll be walking me through so I know what you'll be doing to me?” Jack replies, tilting his head slightly as if confused by the question.

“Right.” Another sigh escapes Gabriel's lips as he reclines against the pillows making sure one lifts his hips up, bends his knees, and planting his feet firmly atop the bed to maintain balance. “Come here, then, and get some lube on your fingers.” He gestures between his legs, and obediently, Jack meanders over on his knees, planting himself right where Gabriel indicated, and uncaps the clear bottle.

As he watches Jack coat his fingers, Gabriel takes his cock in one hand squeezing gently with a few quick strokes to stop it from flagging too much, and reaches beneath himself with the other, spreading his ass for Jack and letting him have a clear view of his hole. He eyes Jack's glistening fingers carefully before letting out a small huff.

“You're gonna wanna put more lube on that, Jackie, my hole doesn’t get wet like yours does,” he remarks, letting go of his cock briefly to pick up the bottle and add more to Jack’s already slick digits.

A brief look of _something_ flashes across Jack's face, just quick enough for Gabriel to miss it, before Jack laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck with his dry hand. “Whoops! Sorry, Gabe!” He laughs as scoots closer. “So… One finger, then?” Jack asks, moving to press a fingertip against Gabriel's entrance.

Jolting as if burned, Gabriel yelps and nearly smacks Jack's hand way, “Jesus, Jackie!! Not so fast!” He relaxes when Jack pulls his hand away, sighing as he runs his hand down his face, grimacing at the tacky feeling of drops of his own precum smearing against the bridge of his nose. “One finger, yes, but you gotta lube up the outside first! I don't get wet like you do,” Gabriel repeats, voice tense and slightly higher than it was before.

Jack nods, biting his lower lip in concentration as he does as Gabriel instructs. Hesitantly, slick fingers trace Gabriel's rim, coating the puckered entrance with clear artificial slick. All the while Gabriel does his best to keep his breathing even as he lazily strokes his half-hard cock. “That's it,” he praises, “Just like that, Jack.”

Before long, after he feels the outside of his rim is sufficiently slick, Gabriel coaches Jack to add more lube to his fingers before pushing one inside. He hisses when the cold liquid makes contact with his heated flesh, and takes a hissing breath through his teeth when Jack pushes his finger in until Gabriel's rim hugs the second knuckle.

“You're so tight and warm inside,” Jack breathes, almost in awe.

“You're probably just the same, Jackie, if not more so. Can't wait to do the same to that pretty hole of yours,” Gabe chuckles, breath hitching as Jack begins to piston his finger in and out, each press inward pushing the digit deeper and deeper until it's completely inside of Gabriel's hole. It curls slightly, rubbing the spongy wall of Gabriel's inside and making his cock visibly twitch in response. “Add another one,” he says, and Jack obediently does so.

“Okay,” Jack nods, and proceeds to pull his finger out completely, coating it quickly with another layer of lube before reinserting the tip and pushing the tip of his middle finger into the furled entrance alongside it.

“Fuck,” Gabriel hisses, toes curling slightly at the sensation when the second finger breaches him.

“You okay?” Jack asks, holding his fingers as still as possible so Gabriel can slowly relax around them.

Gabriel takes a few deep breaths before nodding. “Keep going,” he says, “Scissor them around a little. Gotta stretch me out a little more so you can get the third in.”

Jack nods eyes focused on the sight of Gabriel's hole around his fingers, doing just as Gabriel says and flexing them back and forth within Gabriel's hot insides. “Fuck,” Jack breathes, almost in awe as he starts moving the two in and out just like he had done before.

It takes a few moments more, but Gabriel eventually relaxes into the slightly odd sensation of being fingerfucked, and before long, Jack's index and middle fingers are knuckle-deep inside him, twisting and flexing and scissoring this way and that to loosen him up. Gabriel can feel the temperature of his body heat up slightly, a bead of sweat beginning to trickle down his temple as his cock fills up completely. He looks down to see Jack's own cock in a similar state, and grins. He can only imagine how wet Jack's own hole must be, wet and tight and just _ready_ for Gabriel to stretch and enter.

Before he is even able to open his mouth and tell Jack to add another finger, Jack beats him to the punch, pulling his two fingers out of Gabriel's hole with a wet pop and quickly returning them, freshly coated with more lube, and a third alongside it.

“Jack!” he shouts, doing his best to try and glare despite how insistently Jack's fingers are fucking back and forth inside of him, doing a suspiciously uncanny job of finding his prostate and massaging the hell out of it. His cock twitches against his stomach, and unable to hold his position anymore, his hand slips out from underneath him to grip at the sheets as Jack presses pointedly against the sweet spot inside of him.

Back arching slightly and jaw gritted tight, Gabriel can barely see Jack through his slitted eyes, struggling to watch as Jack picks up a condom with his free hand and tears it open with his teeth. With the kind of ease that only comes with practice, Jack rolls the condom onto his own cock with the hand not occupied. Gabriel's eyes widen with realization, but he can barely form words with Jack's fingers fucking the daylights out of him, driving him insane with stimulation from the inside

And then, suddenly and without any warning, the pressure disappears from inside him, and Jack's fingers leave his hole with an audible schlorp, a noise that leaves Gabriel flushed and fuming even harder.

“You little shit,” Gabriel hisses, livid at Jack's duplicity. He knew Jack's act was just a trick, but he hadn't suspected this was why.

“Aw, Gabi, don't be mad,” Jack coos, trying his best to look as apologetic as possible as he scoots even closer to Gabriel. The effect is completely ruined by the smirk on his face and the ease in which he pushes the head of his wrapped cock against Gabriel's stretched hole. Once satisfied that their bodies are properly aligned, Jack grabs hold of back of Gabriel's thighs, pushing them up and holding them to the side to make room for him to maneuver.

Gabriel lets out a slightly strained groan at the feeling of Jack pushing in further, filling him up and stretching his insides out with his cock. He doesn’t fight when Jack fully seats himself completely inside, but he doesn't exactly take it without letting out a few choice words. “You little shit,” he repeats, hissing and groaning when Jack shifts to adjust the angle, “You fucking lied to me! You're no virgin at all!!”

Jack lets out a laugh, rocking his hips experimentally and pulling out another groan from Gabriel's lips. “I didn't lie to you, Gabe,” Jack replies, tone teasing and cheerful. Slowly, he begins to rock his hips more and more, pushing and pulling himself in and out of Gabriel's lube-slicked heat. “I really am a virgin, still!”

“Then what the fuck is up with this?!” Gabriel spits angrily, biting back the moan that threatens to bubble up when Jack's cock grazes his prostate.

Jack's movements do not relent, even as he answers, groaning as Gabriel tightens in anger around him. “Just… Just because I've never _been_ fucked, doesn't mean I've never been the one doing the fucking before,” Jack laughs in between thrusts. His movements slowly become more pointed and varied, and Gabriel can't help but smirk inwardly at that. It hasn't even been that long since Jack entered him.

“Lying by omission is still lying, you dick,” Gabriel points out, grumbling as he rolls his hips minutely in counterpoint to the rocking of Jack's hips. “How many people have you tricked like this, Jackie? I'm obviously not the first. They all dumb alphas like me?”

“You're not a dumb alpha, Gabe,” Jack replies fondly, leaning down to give Gabriel a consolatory kiss on his sweaty cheek. “Quite the opposite, really! You're the first alpha that's lasted this long! Almost all of them got tired of my little games after the second week and the ones that let me fuck them were so ashamed of cumming from being fucked by an omega that they never bothered to call again.”

“So I'm just another toy to you, then? You expect me to do the same?” Gabriel growls, Jack's admission of having other alpha partners — regardless of how much they failed at playing Jack's little games — not sitting well with him. The possessiveness inside him flares a bit, and churns with the irritation churning in his gut.

“Not at all, Gabe! I could never think of you like that!” Jack replies immediately, looking genuinely surprised and concerned. His hips stutter in their movements, pressed tight against Gabriel's ass as he leans over once more to kiss Gabriel again, this time on the mouth, “I love you, Gabi, I really do. Please understand that; I wouldn't be with you if I didn't!”

“I love you too, Jack,” Gabriel echoes. A sighing groan escapes his lips as he shifts in place, hips starting to grow uncomfortable. Jack lets go of his thighs, and Gabriel lets his legs fall to the side with his feet resting flat on the bed.

“I meant what I said about letting you be my first,” Jack says, lips meeting Gabriel's once more.

“That so? You gonna let me fuck you after, then?” Gabriel purrs, cock twitching at the prospect. He tightens himself around Jack, rocking his hips up to fuck Jack deeper inside, delighting when Jack nods and shudders at the sensation.

“Y-Yeah,” Jack breathes, groaning when Gabriel clenches up once more.

“Good,” Gabriel replies with a firm finality that knocks Jack out of his pleasured daze.

“Wh-Wha-?!”

Before Jack even realizes what's happening, Gabriel takes hold of his wrists, and thanks to the leverage of his feet against the bed, he surges his body forward and knocks Jack flat on his back with his weight. Still firmly seated of Jack's cock, Gabriel grins as he shifts his hips, grinding down onto Jack's erection and pulling a gasp out of that pretty pale throat beneath him.

“My turn to confess something too, Jackie,” he grins, moving to press both of Jack's wrists firmly down on the bed with one hand while he pushes down on Jack's chest with the other, effectively pinning him down with his weight. He lifts his hips and drops them immediately after, fucking himself on Jack's twitching.

Beneath him, Jack can only gasp and writhe as Gabriel wrests control from him, riding his cock like a toy and changing the angle so it no longer grazes that sweet spot from before. “Wh-Wha…?” Jack tries to ask, words cutting off in a moan when the hand on his chest moves from the center to his left pectoral, rubbing at the rosy nipple.

“You were probably under the impression that I've never been fucked before,” Gabriel chuckles, his words punctuated by heavy pants, and delighting in the way Jack writhes beneath him as he continues to rock his hips with Jack's erection so firmly seated deep inside. “But I never said that, now did I?”

Jack lets out a shuddering laugh beneath him, groaning when Gabriel pinches at his chest and clenches around his cock. “So you lied too, then…?” he pants, body visibly shaking as Gabriel pushes him closer and closer to the end, with no indication of stopping anytime soon.

“To be fair, Jackie,” Gabriel snickers, voice patronizing yet fond at the same time, “You never asked.”

“Who's the little shit now?” Jack laughs breathlessly, groaning and arching when Gabriel rocks his hips in just the right way as he leans down to engulf Jack's lips with his own. Gabriel's hot tongue licks into his mouth, entangling briefly with Jack's before he pulls away.

“Still you, babe,” Gabriel answers with a grin, letting go of Jack's wrists to pinch the unoccupied nipple with his free hand. He rocks his hips down one final time, dropping his body fully atop Jack's cock. Clenching and moaning in satisfaction as Jack falls apart beneath him, Gabriel delights in the feeling of Jack's prick twitching and throbbing inside him — the sensation slightly dulled by the condom separating their bodies — and the way his body droops bonelessly into the bed.

Jack's flushed chest rises and falls rapidly as he struggles to catch his breath, clearly unused to such an intense climax. “G-Gabe,” he pants and moans lazily, peering up with half-lidded eyes.

Gabriel's previously ignored erection makes its presence known once more with a very pointed and interested twitch, and unable to help himself, Gabriel grins as he gets up off of Jack’s lap, making sure the condom stays on Jack's slowly deflating cock.

“I hope you're ready for round two, Jackie,” he grins, giving his cock a pointed stroke as he gets onto his knees and straddles Jack's chest, letting a pearl of precum drip pointedly onto Jack's sweat-soaked skin. “It's my turn for some fun now.”


End file.
